Future
by lovelysakura99
Summary: You can’t always hope that he’ll dump his girlfriend for you." And she knew that. Oneside ShikaIno oneshot. Ino's POV. Companion fic of "What Life Gives You".


Hello! Here a oneside ShikaIno in Ino's POV. It's a companion fic of my NejiTen story "What Life Gives You". I think you can understand the story even if you didn't read "What Life Gives You" but it's sure you'll understand better if you read it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto's characters but I own Xia, my OC from "What Life Gives You".

* * *

Future

"Tenten!" I scream as I see her walking in the mall. She turns and looks surprise. Well, I understand her.

"Ino?" She than looks at my clothes. "Wow. You look decent." She says with a smile.

"Yeah. I stop to look like a slut to look more fashionable." I say, smiling too. "Are you free? Can I talk to you or something?" Please say yes, please, please, please…

"Of course! I was just looking around. I have nothing to do."

We go in a Starbucks where we command and sit at a table.

"I seriously only want a girl friend to talk to…" I say as I take a sip of my mocha Frappuccino.

"Why you don't talk with Sakura?" She asks with no ill intention. I sigh.

"Sakura isn't feeling well right now. She's kind of in shock that we… "abandoned" her. I'm trying to help her but it's not really her who will help me. Anyway, she has Naruto so I think she'll be alright… I hope." I sigh again. "I wanted to call you but I wasn't sure if I would be welcome. I've been so bitchy to you and right now, you seem like the only one who can help me." She looks at me, worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Yeah… um… I saw him. With her."

"Oh." She says.

"Yeah… I tried to be more friendly with my parents since in my "let's just act like a slut and follow Sakura in her bitchy plans" phase, I wasn't the best daughter so I decide to be better with everyone… And my parents invite his parents and my other childhood friend's parents to a party. He came with his girlfriend and…" I can't finish.

"How did you acted?"

"Like an idiot?" She raises an eyebrow. "Well… I don't know! I was all "Shika-kun! Been a while!" and he was all "Stop calling me Shika-kun" and I was like "It's not because you have a girlfriend that I'll stop call you like that. Girlfriend that it's the first time I meet" and he respond "You've never been interest"! Of course I wasn't interest! I didn't want to see that three years older bitch be all on Shika-kun, and yet, I saw it!" I grunt and hit my head on the table. "I'm pathetic."

"Yes you are." I look at her and she's sipping calmly her latte.

"You're not helping." I say, glaring at her.

"But you already see your problem. You're jealous of this girl since she took the only thing that you really wanted. But my question is: Why you never asked him out?"

"Because…" I sigh. "Shikamaru had always been the brainy type. I didn't want…" I stop and look around. "When I was young, I had a crush on Sasuke. I was always talking about Sasuke to Shika-kun… Then, I passed from the crush and started to be more confident with boys. I flirted a lot and still do. It's kind of part of my personality now. I started to flirt with Shika-kun but… he never responded like I wanted. It pissed me off. I wanted him to remark me, more and more. I started to develop feelings like that. But I wasn't confident enough to do something about. He never saw, or didn't care, that I was always giving my best for him. So I was waiting when I would mature… but I did have the time… He found a girlfriend, I was jealous. I wanted his attention on me. And like you pointed so well, I started to act like a slut, like to tell him: "Look at me! I'm pretty! I have plenty of boys! I don't need you!" But that wasn't the best plan… I lost myself in all that. But when you told me the truth… It shock me since it wasn't what I wanted… and I stopped… or at lest, I'm trying to stop."

"So, what you're going to do now?" She says after a silence. I look at her and I smile sadly.

"I never thought about the now and future. I only thought of… I don't know. I didn't really think."

"Maybe that's why you have to do it now. Think about your future. You can't always hope that he'll dump his girlfriend for you."

"Yeah." Her cell phone then rings.

"Hello? Neji? Yeah I'm with Ino right now… WHAT? Already? Yeah. Coming. Bye!"

"You have to go?" I ask as she closes her phone.

"Yeah. With your story I forgot that I had a meeting."

"For your debut?" She freezes.

"How do _you_ know?"

"You're talking to a gossip queen! … And Naruto told me."

She rolls her eyes as she mutters: "Naruto, I'll kill you!" She then looks at me. "By the way. Hinata, Xia, Neji, Kiba, Naruto and I are going to a karaoke Saturday night. Want to come?" I smile.

"You're sure they'll want to see me?"

"Of course! I invited you."

"Ok! I'll come." My smile grows bigger. "Bye! Good luck!" I say. She smiles.

"You too!" and she goes away.

I take some time, get up, and go out the Starbucks. Now, I need to find good clothes for Saturday.

I look around and see the cutest top in this whole world. I enter the shop and…

Oh god. Please make not to see me! Please, please, please…

"Ino? You're Ino, right?" I smile.

"Hi Temari! What are you doing here?"

"I came to find clothes for Shikamaru. I'm presenting him to my family and I want him to look presentable."

"Oi! Temari! I look awful in that!" My heart skips a beat. I see Shikamaru getting out of the dressing room.

"What are you saying? You're good! Totally hot." He grumbles but then look at me.

"Ino? What are you doing here?"

"I came to look for some clothes but I bumped into Temari." I then look at her. "Wow. You succeeded on something I pass my childhood to do."

"What's that?"

"Bring Shikamaru in a mall." She laughs as Shikamaru roll his eyes. "Well, I will not bother you guys any longer in you're boyfriend/girlfriend shopping. Anyway I have other things to do." I wave at them and head to the exit. I then stop in track. "By the way, Shika-kun, this looks good on you. I'm sure Temari's family will be amaze." I say, not even looking.

"You're sure?" I hear him ask.

"Of course!" I turn to look at him. "You may have a bigger IQ than me but I'm a genius in fashion!" I smile, wave and go.

I walk calmly till I'm sure I can't be seen. Then I start to run the fastest I can. I stop when my eyes get blurry in tears.

I have to let him go now. He isn't mine anymore. I cannot cling on him like I did before.

I still hope you'll be happy.

I love you.

But now you're the past and I'm going toward my future.

The End.

* * *

So that's it. I just felt like I had to tell a little of Ino's story. Hope you liked it! Review!


End file.
